Abundant as Snowflakes
by Eyesblind
Summary: She was demure and he was exuberant, the obvious similarities drew them together. It was no surprise to anyone but themselves. [ a collection of 50 moments. ]


**Disclaimer**- Frozen & Rise of the Guardians © Disney & Dreamworks

* * *

+ Abundant as Snowflakes +

**Dust**

He thinks- he knows that the light particles in the empty room aren't dust. They're familiar, and that familiarity is for a reason: it's snow.

**Festival**

The celebration is unfamiliar to him, but that little detail means nothing when his attention is focused on the happy townsfolk skating on perfectly crafted ice.

**Float**

Even with the wind having halted in its gusts, he still hovers in the air before her, wide-eyed and curious at the brilliant woman who can manipulate his elements.

**Ice**

"How is it you can do the same things I can?"

**Ocean**

There's something great and terrible about the seas, that deep blue abyss is why he flies high among the clouds and why she steers clear within her walls from it.

**Wander**

"This castle is forbidden ground. You must leave at once."

**Rain**

She's never been overly fond of it and he can empathize, it melts their snow.

**Lazy**

He shifted when she leaned her head against his shoulder, but there was no complaint given.

**Independence**

"Freedom doesn't mean a thing if you don't have anyone to share it with."

**Barefoot**

She wonders why he always walked around like that, even with his resistance to the cold he could get harmed without the safety of shoes. When she asks, he doesn't truly answer, just grins in that charmingly frustrating way of his.

**Itch**

Whenever he smiles it's like an itch within her, an itch that she can't seem to scratch at.

**Adventure**

He's been almost anywhere and everyone, but not once has his journeys been as surprising as finding her.

**Nap**

There's something quite intriguing in seeing his face relax into something innocent and peaceful as he sleeps.

**Alcohol**

He could tell by the way she was looking at him that the drink was rather potent in its mixture.

**Swim**

"I didn't know how back then."

**War**

It was among these trying times did she see how ferocious the winter truly was.

**Family**

The only comfort she can offer is that of her hand for him to hold. He does so. It's not easy for them to talk about their families, especially _his_.

**Breeze**

She's spent a good amount of time around him that she now knows which breeze means he's near and which means he's far.

**Heat**

"I try to stay away from it as best as I can."

**Daydream**

It almost doesn't seem real to him, _almost_. To think that he'd find someone so close to being like him.

**Pale**

It's something they share, though more noticeable on him considering he's not human at all.

**Enemies**

He frowns at the noble with weird facial hair, there's something about him that he just doesn't like.

**Clothes**

The frost patterns on his hoodie are a nice touch, as is the snowflake outlines that decorate her dress.

**Friends**

The look on her face when she meets his friends is absolutely priceless.

**Sound**

When he catches her singing, he thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

**Sight**

She's stunning and he can't believe his eyes when he first meets her. So this is the Snow Queen!

**Touch**

The minute he grabs her hands she recoils in fear, but it is soon replaced by confusion. Why is he not hurt?

**Frail**

He looks so thin and small compared to the men she's seen in her life, but the minute he laughs and looks at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes, she knows that he's more than just a frail-looking teenager.

**Moon**

She can't understand his fascination with the pale orb hanging in the night sky.

**Heart**

"I don't know if it's frozen. It's certainly not functioning the way a normal one would. Eh, let's just not talk about it."

**Eternity**

It pains him to know that he'll last longer than her. He wishes they could last forever.

**Passing**

He stays even longer than Anna, sitting at her headstone. Knees curled up to his chest and hood drawn in sadness. No one can possibly understand the grief he feels in knowing that his 'snowflake' is gone.

**Broken**

She's immediately horrified when he crumbles in pain, hearing that yell of agony when the staff is snapped.

**Fixed**

…only to be amazed minutes later when he pieces it back together with his magic.

**Who**?

The brunette lad only stares at her in confusion when she says the name _Jack Frost._

**Birthday**

"I can't remember mine," he laments upon being asked.

**Christmas**

It's a bit cheeky that he would have mistletoe tied within the hook of his shepherd's staff, but she presses her lips to his temple anyway.

**Marriage**

The idea of the Queen getting engaged to another man makes him feel a bit cross.

**Hugs**

He doesn't stare wide-eyed at the talking snowman…for long. Soon he is hopping around with Olaf and jabbering about all the games they can play.

**Confusion**

She doesn't understand why he's so nervous around her after seeing Anna whisper something in his ear.

**Blue**

They're wrapped in different shades that compliment them so well.

**Children**

Watching him play around with the little ones of Arendelle brings her such joy; for one who looks so rogue, he's an absolute sweetheart.

**Different**

There's something strange about the both of them, as if the winter magic wasn't enough, but an odd shift in their dynamic.

**Voice**

For someone who at times looks perpetually 16, she hadn't expected him to sound like that.

**Smell**

It's a surprise, but fits him just fine. The scent of peppermint.

**Darkness**

He guards her at night when she's sleeping. Ever at the ready should Pitch show his ugly face.

**Forgiveness**

They can't stay mad, even after the most hurtful arguments they come back ashamed but ready to talk to each other.

**Kiss**

The moment it happens, the both of them know that things will likely never be the same. His lips on her and her lips on his. Everything just feels so right in the end.

**Intimacy**

It was…_delightful_ to say the least.

**Love**

He doesn't have to say it, but the smile she gives him when he does makes something inside of his chest flutter. It's a truth, one she happily reciprocates.


End file.
